¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado?
by Hazuki-chan
Summary: Mi primer fic porfavor no me maten¡¡¡ haber seis años han pasado, sakura ha dejado a syaoran y alguien quiere consolarlo, shonen ai yaoi EriolXLee no me matenCap 3 arriba¡¡
1. no solo las estrellas quieren consolarte

_La li ho ¡ _

_Como están yo muy feliz ya que este es mi primer fic yaoi si oyeron bien yaoi así que homo fóbicos (insértese voz de aeromoza) "háganme el favor de (insértese vos de exorcista)¡SALIR DE AKI¡ _

_Bien aclaraciones es un Eriol X Syaoran , yaoi , no se si voy a poner lemon así que no se¡ otra cosita así autora desquiciada al teclado favor de tener precaución_

_porfis déjenme reviews es mi primer fic bueno no el primero pero si el primero que publico porfis déjenme reviews sean buenos o malos son bienvenidos __Por cierto para mi enorme desgracia (llora desconsolada) ni Eriol ni Syaoran ni ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen son de las diosas que tuvieron imaginación para crearlos las CLAMP ¡ chicas no me demandes¡ _

* * *

**1.-No solo las estrellas quieren consolarte**

Ahí estaba el solo en medio de la noche, los años habían sido gratos con el: su piel trigueña, sus ojos verdes que a pesar de el tiempo seguían siendo los de un niño, su cabello color chocolate, y ese cuerpo divino que definitivamente no era el de hace sies años o no su cuerpo digno de un atleta, bien formado y además era bastante alto todo eso y más lo hacían ver tan atractivo a los ojos de cualquier chica  
sin embargo en sus ojos podía apreciarse una tristeza se veían perdidos en el vació.

Sentado cabeza abajo en esa banca de ese parque de juegos que años atrás hubiera parecido omnipotente se encontraba el chico en medio de la oscuridad, solo la luna iluminaba su cuerpo con pequeños destellos plateados, como era una noche nublada pocas estrellas alcanzaban a dar brillo parecían querer ayudarle  
sin embargo las estrellas no eran las únicas preocupadas por el chino, oculto de tras de unos arbustos un joven de hermoso cabello azul casi negro, piel tan blanca como la nieve, divinos ojos índigo escondidos tras unos anteojos si armazón y de elegante porte le veía con la misma tristeza  
"que tanto estarás pensando Syaoran" era justo el pensamiento que tenia el ingles, su duda era tan grande que preguntarle seria la única salida  
-- Lee-kun—una sensual voz le llamaba , era conocida para el, esa voz era de

--Hiraguizawaa—dijo con asombro el trigueño al observar al chico detrás de él portando una elegante gabardina negra que cubría su figura hasta los pies, una sonrisa infantil se apodero del rostro de Eriol

-- buenas noches, me sorprende encontrarte aquí sobre todo a esta hora—comento Eriol con su tono de voz tan amable como siempre  
-- ee… que haces aquí Eriol—dijo el chico entre asustado poniéndose de pie dejando ver su cuerpo envuelto por un pantalón de vestir una playera verde y encima una chaqueta café pues el clima la ameritaba

--pues salí a caminar un rato—dijo de una forma tan natural que no hubo mas remedio que creerle aun cuando fuera alrededor de la una de la mañana

--y tu ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- dijo sentándose en la banca aun con la sonrisa en el rostro

--…nada—la mirada de Lee se perdió de nuevo entonces la expresión de Eriol también cambio

--seguro..Te noto algo triste..¿Andan bien las cosas con Sakura?—la voz Eriol ahora parecía la de un adulto maduro pero esa pregunta había sorprendido a Syaoran  
--¿po..Poorquue lo preguntas?—tanto nerviosismo como dolor se reflejaban en su voz  
-- Lee…yo solo..-- es todo lo que Eriol pudo decir

-- sa Sakura me dejo…-- Lee bajo la cabeza y esas palabras resonaron en la mente de el albino  
-- dijo que ya no me amaba que..—Lee no entendía no sabia porque estaba contándole eso a Eriol si apenas y cruzaban tres palabras

---dijo que ella quería a otra persona.. dijo..¡QUE PODIAMOS SER AMIGOS¡— grito desesperado seguido de tres lagrimas que cayeron al suelo , unas gotas de lluvia cayeron junto a esas tres perlas de agua, todo parecía indicar que el cielo compartía el dolor de aquel, entonces Syaoran sintió un jalón seguido de un calor impresionante en unos segundos se encontraba recargado en el pecho de Eriol que lo abrazaba con una dolorosa sonrisa en el rostro

--vamos no llores ..no tiene caso—le susurro al oído el ingles mientras acariciaba su cabellera  
-"¿y este calor¿Por qué¿de donde viene¿que esta pasando?"la cabeza de Lee era un caos estaba al borde de la confusión, la lluvia empezó a caer mas fuerte, y entonces Eriol culmino el abrazo

--será mejor irnos el clima esta empeorando—dijo el ingles con su ya tan conocida sonrisa, pero Lee solo se quedo ahí parado en medio de la lluvia lo que de cierto modo cautivo al albino  
-- Lee ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa esta noche? podemos hablar si lo deseas—invito cordialmente el mago  
--….de…de acuerdo—dijo tan quedo que apenas se alcanzo a oír  
--perfecto démonos prisa antes de que esto empeore—le sugirió Eriol quien empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia seguido de el chino cabizbajo…………..

* * *

y bien ? que tal? les gusto? por favor déjenme un lindo review pofis una critica constructiva me caería tan bien, prometo actualizar pronto 

Mata nee¡


	2. ¿Que debo Hacer?

_hola:  
_

_mi debe agradecer cada review aki dejado o me hacen muy feliz al final de la historia se los contesto, bien aqui esta el segundo chap espero les guste, intente no hacerlo tan corto esta vez asi que  
enjoy it¡_

**pd:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son obras maestras de las **CLAMP**, chicas no me demanden , pero bien podrian regalarme al lindo eriol no?

* * *

2.-¿Que debo Hacer?

--"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"—se repetía una y otra vez Lee en su cabeza

Hace media hora que había llegado al departamento de Eriol, un elegante lugar muy lujoso y con una muy buena decoración, había tomado un ducha y Eriol le había prestado una elegante pijama café que hacia juego con su cabello, ahora se encontraba meditando en la lujosa sala junto a la chimenea

--"no debería estar aquí, debí haberme ido a mi casa ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"—

--Lee¿quieres algo de beber?—una voz interrumpió los pensamientos del chino, era Eriol recién salido de la ducha , apenas cubierto por una toalla esas de traje que dejaba ver su muy bien formado pecho y en su melena todavía había unas gotas de agua, por alguna razón Lee quedo embobado por la imagen de Eriol (y quien no?) y no respondió

--Lee¡-- Eriol se coloco su lentes y agito su mano frente a la mirada pedida de el chino

--hola tierra llamando a Lee¡--el ingles trataba de hacer a Lee reaccionar

--que que que?—Lee después de casi 5 minutos reacciono y se llevo un susto

--Lee te pregunte si querías algo de beber¿quieres un café, te o una soda?—pregunto Eriol con su sonrisa de

-- …te un te esta bien—dijo el chino en un tono muy bajo y sonrojado por el motivo de su distracción

--"¿ pero que me esta pasando¿acaso … no puede seereer no para nada?"—Lee movía la cabeza tratando de negar sus pensamientos, la imagen de Eriol recién salido de la ducha se repetía en su mente una y otra vez

--"esos ojos, ese rostro¿que pasa conmigo no entiendo?"—la imagen de Eriol fue borrada por otra:  
"Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran" distintos recuerdo de Sakura aparecían en la mente del joven a su vez que su triste mirada se perdía en el fuego.

Parado en la puerta de la cocina ya portando un pijama negro que hacia ver mas pálida su piel , estaba Eriol con una bandeja de te en manos, observando al joven en su sala , Lee sentado en la obscura sala mirando el fuego abrazando sus piernas escondiendo su rostro en ellas esa imagen pericia la de un niño perdido y al voltear se dio cuenta de la mirada de Eriol lo que causo un sonrojo en sus mejillas que trato de disimular hundiendo todavía mas su rostro en sus piernas, el ingles solo sonrío y camino hasta la sala, coloco la bandeja de te en la mesa de centro y sin mencionar palabra alguna empezó a preparadlo

Lee lo observaba su rostro, su piel, sus cabellos, todo en el era perfecto, pero sus ojos sin lugar a dudas sus ojos era lo que realmente llamaba la atención, sus ojos simplemente eran indescriptibles, misteriosos y a la vez sinceros, llenos de ternura pero ..

--¿te gusta con leche?—de nuevo interrumpido por esa amable voz, las mejillas de Lee se tornaron carmesí

--sss…si—dijo nervioso, Eriol sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos, puso algo de leche en la taza y se la entrego al chino

--gra.gracias—dijo muy nervioso el trigueño

--vamos Lee ¿Por qué esa falta de confianza? somos amigos ¿no?—le dijo el ingles tratando de animar un poco las cosas

--¿Amigos…?—pregunto incrédulo el chico

--así es yo te considero a ti…--Eriol se acerco y con su dedo índice a manera de señalamiento toco ligeramente el pecho de Lee

--…Lee Syaoran mi amigo..---Lee se puso rojo y Eriol se alejo de nuevo, se sentó en un sillón y tomo un sorbo de su taza

--¿acaso tu no?—pregunto interesado

--si—una respuesta muy seca proveniente del trigueño

Hubo un silencio incomodo de aproximadamente 15 minutos

-- Hi.Hiraguizawa ¿tu tienes novia?—pregunto Lee dudoso, Eriol dejo su taza en la mesa de centro y su mirada se torno gris lo cual sorprendió a Syaoran

--no…yo estaba saliendo con alguien…pero..descubrí que yo quiero a alguien mas—la respuesta de Eriol fue llena de melancolía

--¿Por qué lo preguntas?—cuestiono el ingles con su tono amable de siempre mientras meneaba su bebida con una cuchara

--..porque…tu pareces una buena persona y pensé que tu debías tener a alguien a quien querer—dijo Lee bajando la cabeza

--así es pero… esa persona no me corresponde—dijo el ingles como si fuera cualquier cosa, Syaoran se sorprendió

--pues esa persona debe ser muy tonta para no responderte, eres un gran chico Hiragizawa—Eriol se sonrojo con el comentario de Lee y sonrió amablemente en gesto de agradecimiento

--tienes .. tienes idea de ..tienes idea de—no pudo terminar la pregunta

--¿Qué si tengo idea de porque Sakura te dejo?—dijo Eriol tomando un sorbo de te, Lee estaba muy sorprendido y no respondió

--lo mas seguro… es que Sakura haya encontrado a alguien mas—el comentario de Eriol hizo que Syaoran se quedara todavía mas sorprendido

--pero…-

--¿pero que? Vamos Lee si Sakura de verdad te amara no te hubiera dejado, piénsalo no habías notado su cambio de actitud hace tres años que se esta engañando a si misma diciendo que te ama cuando en realidad no es así---dijo Eriol de manera fría

Lee estaba atónito ante la situación , como es que Hiraguizawa sabia todo eso

tan idiota había sido para no darse cuanta de que Sakura ya no lo quería,

ahora comprendía las constantes negaciones a sus citas, el que nunca la encontrara, que no contestara sus llamadas, todo eso como era posible que no hubiera caído en cuenta

viendo todo eso Syaoran se llevo las manos al rostro y se hecho a llorar una lagrima tras otra caían en la blanca alfombra

--no llores, no quise hacerte sentir así , por favor no llores—Eriol estaba arrodillado a un lado de el con una tremenda cara de culpa y preocupación que llamo la atención de Lee ¿realmente Eriol se preocupaba por el?

Lee se limpio unas ultimas lagrimas, Eriol yacía sentado junto a el tratando de enmendar su error

--lo sienttoo mucho, no quise—

--no, no te preocupes no ha sido tu culpa—Eriol observaba apenado al chico junto a el

--mas bien debería agradecerte…--Lee volteo a donde Eriol y choco con su mirada ,

Ahí estaban, en medio de la oscuridad, ambos chicos, mirando se el uno al otro a pocos centímetros de distancia

"¿Qué es esto¿que me pasa?" el corazón de Lee latía fuertemente y su rostro se tornaba cada vez mas rojo

"¿Qué es lo que siento? acaso ¿me gusta Hiraguizawa?" los latidos y las dudas cada vez se hacían mas fuertes, cada ves sus caras estaban mas y mas cerca y solo dos centímetros impedían unir sus labios estaban a punto de chocar…

--riiiingg riingg—una música estridente de teléfono sonó, los chicos se alejaron muertos de pena y Syaoran corrió hasta la entrada donde había dejado su chaqueta y de su bolsillo saco un pequeño teléfono el cual contesto:  
--mochi mochi habla Lee—

--Ho eres tu meiling- al parecer la llamada era de su prima

-- no, no estoy bien , estoy en casa de Hiraguizawa, ….—una platica amena se soltó el chico

mientras Eriol estaba atónito ante la situación , estaba sorprendido que era todo eso , había estado apunto de besar a Lee, bueno en realidad no era nada malo, ya lo había echo una y otra vez en sus sueños, pero esto, esto era la realidad ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?...

--si me quedare esta noche, vuelvo en la mañana , adiós—Lee colgó el teléfono

--puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, la cama esta lista, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmela—le decía Eriol de espaldas le avergonzado darle la cara, después de esto camino hasta su habitación

--Eriol.. Espera yo--- Lee no termino de decir la frase porque Eriol cerro la puerta de su alcoba, y sin mas remedio el trigueño se retiro a su habitación dudando en si podría conciliar el sueño o no…

* * *

LA LI HO:  
no saben lo feliz que me han hecho sus reviews o dios me han hecho llorar de felicidad las amooo:

**StArHuNtEr:** kyaa arigatou re corto Uu a mi tambien me lo parecio pero prometo tratar de hacerlos màs largos , lo de el lemon , uuu ami me encantan los lemons pero pero no se me da escribirlos mi mente no me funciona en esos momentos , prometo leer tus fics¡

**-0.-.0Sophie0.-: **XD kya es cierto syaoran tiene los ojos marrones se me paso el detalle UU ( soy una pesima escritora) me alegro que te guste la parejita bueno pues byes ¡

**Nabichan Saotome: **kyaaaaaaa¡ cuando leei tu nombre me fui para atrtas de la emocion di saltos como loca y casi me atraganto , chica ¡YO AMO TUS FICS, tu eres la culpable de que me guste el yaoi,de que tenga cierto odiohacia kinomoto-san y que yo tambien sea fan obsesibadel eriolXsyaoran,eres mi idola, quiero ser como tu de mayorXDD, pero claro que tienes mi permiso para publicarlo en tu web o mi adorar tu web ya la habia visitado antes y la adoro o me haces tan feliz , muchas muchas muchas gracias por tu review¡

bueno espero les haya gustado, tal vez me tarde en actualizar pero es que me voy de vacas y pos tal vez no me aparesca por un tiempo indefinido , dejenme un lindo review sip?

atte: Hazuki-chan


	3. vino tinto

**Holas o:**

como tan? See ¬¬ pueden matarme si quieren, soy un vaga lo acepto pero esta ves tratare de actualizar pronto, u no saben como agradezco cada reviews k me dejan , me hacen tan feliz , o bueno espero les agrade este capitulo.  
Que va dedicado a mi amiwi

Nabychan n.n¡

Eriol es mío ¬¬ .y Syaoran tmb, y no le hagan caso al cartel que dice : " ni Eriol ni Syaoran te pertenecen, son propiedad de sus dueñas las CLAMP así k no son tuyos"  
(patea el cartel)

n.n Enjoy it¡

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tormenta había cesando y el cielo oscuro que cubría de noche a la ciudad de Tomoeda se encontraba mas limpio que nunca, La luna llena resplandecía enorme y lúcida en el pacifico manto azabache, y sentado recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la enorme cama de el cuarto de huéspedes se encontraba Lee Syaoran, con sus ojos CHOCOLATE (n/a: ya me quedo claro n/a) abiertos en la oscuridad mientras pasaba delicadamente su dedo índice por su labio inferior. Esa sensación, que sentía, un hormigueo que recorría por sus labios y ese extraño aliento sabor a vino tinto, no parecía haber sido un sueño, del cual hace poco había despertado, la silueta de alguien a un lado de el, indescifrable por la profunda oscuridad, tan cerca de el, de su rostro "quien eres" no hubo respuesta solo un calor que rozaba sus labios una sensación exquisita, un deleite aun para el mas exigente de los paladares, "un beso".

Un sueño, demasiado real, las sensaciones, el sabor aun quedaban en el¿es acaso que un sueño puede causar esto, el extraño sabor a vino tinto que aun yacía en su boca y se esfumaba lentamente, el trigueño se puso de pie y camino hacia el enorme ventanal recorrió las formidables cortinas guinda y salio a un pequeño balcón , el frió viento invernal hizo que su piel se erizara y unos cuantos mechones de su cabellera café se desordenaran, cruzo sus brazos apoyándolos en el barandal y respiro profundamente haciendo complacencia del paisaje de los enormes pinos que aromatizaban el aire, de los robles que omnipotentes seguía de pie aunque el viento azotara y la tormenta no parecía haberlos afectados, mientras el se había derrumbado por completo.

----------------------------------------  
Abrió de par en par los ojos, mientras que un grito ahogado salía de sus labios, el sudor frió que lentamente recorría su hermosa piel, y el temblor de sus manos que daban por sentado que acababa de despertad de una terrible pesadilla, se sentó en la cama y se acomodo el cabello, se coloco cuidadosamente los lentes que estaban en la mesa de noche y suspiro, miro el despertador y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, "11:20 a.m.". Como alma que se la lleva el diablo, salio corriendo por el largo pasillo, era muy tarde seguramente Syaoran ya se abría marchado, llego a la habitación de huéspedes y abrió la puerta de golpe para su no sorpresa estaba bacía, recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de el cuarto esperando encontrar algo, pero era en vano en ese lugar no había nadie.

-Hiraguizawa…- Eriol volteo atónito y casi se desmaya al ver que Lee se encontraba aun lado de el con el desayuno en un plato lo que al parecer eran huevos fritos y un vaso de jugo de naranja -...prepare el desayuno ¿gustas?- Eriol que todavía no asimilaba la escena, solo movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación , y camino hasta un pequeño desayunador para cuatro personas que se encontraba junto a la sala, las enormes cortinas añil que impedían el paso de la luz solar se encontraban corridas y la habitación iluminada, Eriol nunca las abría, siempre estaba en la penumbra con la luz de el fuego de su chimenea, de seguro Lee las había abierto, paso delicadamente su mano por la suave tela y poso la vista el hermoso paisaje.

- ya esta…- Lee coloco los platos en la mesa demostrando su talento en la cocina, el moreno volteo medio cuerpo para observar a su compañero.- ¿tu las abriste?..- pregunto Eriol , con tanta sutileza que las palabras no sonaron hirientes, Syaoran solo sonrió y camino hasta posarse junto a Eriol, mirando de nuevo el hermoso bosque que la naturaleza les ofrecía como espectáculo.-Así es...- en la boca de Lee apareció una sonrisa – esta vista es demasiado hermosa para desperdiciarla, las cosas hermosas deben de aprovecharse…- Lee volteo hasta encontrar la mirada de Eriol y le sonrió, Eriol se sonrojo un poco, Lee se aparto caminando de nuevo a la mesa -..Además Hiraguizawa a tu casa le hace falta luz-

Eriol sonrió y lo siguió hasta la mesa, ambos se sentaron dando vista al fantástico desayuno hecho por Syaoran –Ho¡ no tenia idea de que fueras tan buen cocinero Lee- este se apeno por el comentario – o bueno a comer- Eriol no tardo nada en empezar a comer, Syoran en cambio no daba ni un solo bocado y se limitaba a observar a su acompañante, Eriol no dejo de comer hasta que se dio cuenta de que Lee lo observaba –pasa algo Lee?- pregunto un poco preocupado Eriol mientras metía otro bocado de comida en su boca – yo ..Solo...quería .sa saber...- Lee estaba rojo -¿quieres saber que me pareció el desayuno?- pregunto el mago con su típica sonrisa, Lee solo movió la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás muchas veces y muerto de pena, lo cual Eriol lo interpreto como un "si" –hom buemno ¡ etsm famtastimco- (traducción: Ho bueno esta fantástico) dijo Eriol con la boca llena, hasta que por fin pudo pasar el alimento, Lee lo miraba con gesto de asco –no había comido nada tan bueno en años- y dicho esto volvió a comer de la manera en Yukito lo hacia – Hiraguizawa eres un cerdo¡- le dijo Lee entre ricitas, Eriol se sorprendió pero luego se echo a reír- jeje supongo que si lo soy - a Lee se le fue la boca hasta el suelo, ese era el mismo Eriol correcto refinado al que todos admiraban, al rato acabaron de desayunar

Lee levanto la mesa, porque Eriol era demasiado flojo para hacerlo y cuando volvió a la mesa Eriol soltó una risita , que extraño a Lee –que pasa?- pregunto el trigueño – nada solo que estaba pensando Lee , que serias una buena esposa...- y de nuevo otra risita, Lee se puso tan rojo que se devolvió a la cocina, (n/a: pero un momento insertemos la imagen mental que el pervertido Hiraguizawa tenia en ese momento: "vea se a Lee preparando el desayuno en la cocina, con un pañuelito en la cabeza y cubierto solo por un delantal". Ahora ya sabemos porque la risita XD n/a).

Lee, que por la vergüenza regreso a la cocina con el pretexto de ir por un postre, buscaba en las alacenas de la elegante cocina integral unas galletas, pero para su sorpresa lo único que encontró fueron unas botellas de vino tinto, entonces se paso de nuevo el dedo por su labio recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, y si había sido Eriol, y si no había sido un sueño, tenia que comprobarlo, de la alacena de junto saco un par de pastelitos y regreso al desayunador.

Ambos chicos disfrutaron de el postre y disfrutaron de una platica amena, Syaoran se había manchado la cara con el chocolate he intentaba en vano quitárselo –déjame ayudarte baka..- Lee le iba a reclamar pero para su sorpresa Eriol tomo su mejilla y con un pañuelo sacado de quien sabe donde le quito los restos de chocolate de el rostro, Lee estaba perdido con la semi-caricia de Eriol tanto que no se podía mover mientras el mago tenia su rostro en sus manos – ya esta - dijo Eriol sin percatarse de el nerviosismo de Lee – gr...Gracias- susurro Lee – bueno será mejor que te cambies en tu casa deben de estar preocupados por ti, no es así?- le sonrió y asintió –tu ropa ya debe de estar seca, bueno eso creo es que yo no se usar mucho esos aparatos sabes?- Lee sabia que con "esos aparatos" Eriol se refería a la secadora, pero para su salvación el se había asegurado de que su ropa estuviera seca.

Los dos se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, se cambiaron y cuando Lee estaba mirándose en el espejo, recordó lo ocurrido en el desayunador y se puso rojo, pero mas tarde recordó las botellas de vino y más decidido que nuca iba poner en marcha su plan.  
-bueno , ya me marcho- dijo Lee a Eriol que estaba sentado en la sala con un atuendo que nuca espero verle y que hizo que se le fuera la mandíbula hasta el suelo, unos jeans deslavados y una camiseta con una enorme calavera pintada y unos tenis muy sucios, desde cuando Eriol se había vuelto un rebelde sin causa?.- bien te acompaño a la puerta - Lee solo asintió un asimilando todavía la ropa que el moreno traía , ambos llegaron a la puerta de salida – bueno supongo que te veré cuando terminen las vacaciones y volvamos a la escuela- le dijo Eriol con un dejo de dolor en la voz – bueno... yo pensé que tal vez podríamos salir un poco después de todo son vacaciones y somos amigos no?- Eriol no pudo evitar esbozar una reluciente sonrisa,- entonces yo te llamo- Eriol estaba muy emocionado, pero era verdad desde que el salía con Sakura no lo había visto en todas la vacaciones, seguramente estaría muy solo – esta bien- afirmo Lee – bueno pues estamos en contacto-Eriol sonrió –si- y dicho esto Lee se dio la vuelta, y Eriol se dispuso a cerrar la puerta –Eriol..- Syaoran se quedo parado dándole la espalda- si?- era ahora o nunca, Lee se dio media vuelta y sin pensarlo dos veces beso los labios de el moreno un beso tierno pero delicioso, se separo, se dio media vuelta, Eriol estaba atónito y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus pupilas muy pequeñas, Lee no dijo nada y siguió caminando Eriol tampoco dijo nada , pero Lee acaba de comprobar algo y si rostro dibujaba una enorme sonrisa , efectivamente los labios de Eriol sabían a vino tinto…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**notas (vea se idioteces) de Hazu:**

_"sabes a chocolate si beso que beso que quiero bailar__... "_Oo cuando aparecieron yo no estaba cantando eso, ¬¬ ejm bien les responderé sus hermosísimos reviews o:

**Nabychan Saotome:** wiiiiiii gracias gracias gracias amiwi ¡ amo tu review , ojos chocolate XD, o me rei mucho con eso, y seee Eriol esnuestro muajajjaja¡w , gracias no sabes como me subes los ánimos nos vemos pronto¡.

**Ishida Rio:** w mi haber leído un fic suyo , pero en ese tiempo nu le deje review por k ni idea de k era eso ¬¬.. pero nu importa muchísimas gracias , se lo agradezco mucho¡

**Mapy:** te gusta la pareja genial¡ y si amo gravitation, gravitation rlz¡ n.n, y see esta pareja es ta kawai¡ y bueno tmb cuídate y muchas gracias

**Yaoi-hunter:** gracias ¡ por tu review y prometo actualizar pronto

ho bueno espero les haya gustado aunque tal vez tenga OOC muy remarcado ¬¬nu se como lo vean, y espero actualizar pronto , pero soy muy vaga así k luego no se extrañen.

bueno pues nos vemos, vean yaoi es bueno para la loquera y coman chocolate n.n ¡

(se va saltando como venado borracho)


	4. Invitacion

una sombra entra sigilosa evitando las miradas acecinas

Eto… GOMENASAI ¡

Ya mátenme, fusílenme, golpéenme, cuélguenme….si ya se que ya va mas del año que no actualizo T/T lo siento, pero me cambie de casa como tres veces, me entro una etapa de negación y falta de inspiración, y sinceramente ya no iba a continuar ninguno de mis fics pero el otro día estuve leyendo los reviews y ps me anime a actualizar

así que aquí les dejo el capitulo cuatro.

Advertencias: yaoi , EriolXSyaoran y fic bastante OOC, es que me gusta jugar con las personalidades de los personajes u la miran feo ¬¬u ejem, este fic puede resultar severamente estùpido lo ago para pasar el rato y ver a Lee en brazos de Eriol .

Disclamer: (se escribe asi ?) Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, solo los he tomado prestados para divertirme un rato, pero prometo devolverlos con todos sus derechos, izquierdos y traseros (tal vez el de Lee no XDD) en buen estado.

* * *

**Cap.-4 "Invitacion".**

Una ruidosa melodía, acabo por despertar al joven Lee, en la habitación de a lado la linda Meiling bailaba como una loca mientras escuchaba hevy metal (si me gustan los OOC ¬¬).

El joven trigueño hizo lo posible por taparse los oídos con una almohada sin embargo el sonido de las guitarras eléctricas se escabullía por sus orejas y retumbaban en su tímpano. Sin mas remedio, finalmente se levanto de la cama y se fue a la ducha, después de todo hoy era un día especial.

La noche anterior había recibido una llamada en su móvil, una llamada de cierta persona en la que no había dejado de pensar desde aquel día que el le había encontrado sollozando en el parque, era Eriol, sonrió para si. "Querido Syaoran, si no es molestia para ti, claro esta ¿me acompañarías a una fiesta este sábado, veras es que como es de la familia Hiraguizawa debo estar ahí, y como solo van personas mayores no quisiera estar solo" (pues si Eriol debe tener familia no? no me creo de que aya nacido de la nada ¬¬).

--Eriol…-- susurro dulcemente mientras el agua caliente recorría su bien formado cuerpo. (o)

En un elegante departamento, un joven albino dormía como todo rey, extendiéndose en las sabanas blancas a sus anchas, la elegancia que distinguía del resto al joven Hiraguizawa se había esfumado por completo, ahí lo tenían al hermoso muchacho con la boca abierta, y el cuerpo torcido al mas no poder posición que aunque a el le resultara cómoda era digna de todo contorsionista (jojojo agarrarte syaoran XDD).

No sabía bien cuando había comenzado a actuar como un chico elegante, o más bien cuando empezó a desarrollar esa doble personalidad que ahora se le había metido en la cabeza. Por un momento ahí lo veías como todo noble caballero andante, y al otro un vago diablillo. Aunque algo que todos tenían bien claro era que a Eriol le gustaba tenderle trampas a los demás y reírse a sus anchas, doble personalidad en definitiva.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, la escasa luz que se colaba entre los espacios que dejaban las cortinas aunque estuvieran cerradas (vaya trabalenguas ¬¬) fue suficiente para que volviera a cerrarlos de nuevo molesto, con sus largas manos busco su móvil en la mesita de noche, 2 de la tarde, indicaban los números verdes en la pantalla del moderno aparato.

--Es…es…es demasiado temprano…. —y dicho esto nuestro bello durmiente volvía a su sueño.

Sin poder evitarlo miraba el elegante reloj en su muñeca cada 4 segundos, a penas eran las 7:30 de la tarde y ya portaba el elegante smoking, ya estaba listo aunque Eriol le especifico que pasaría por el a las 8:40, sin embargo estaba mas que ansioso, quería verle, no le había visto desde aquel día en que ….probo sus labios, aunque habían hablado varias veces por teléfono , ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar una sola palabras al respecto, a Syaoran le pasaba la idea por la cabeza de que Eriol quería evitar el tema para no perjudicar su amistad.

Sin embargo esa noche lo averiguaría todo, o moriría en el intento….

Meiling se paseaba divertida por la cocina con el mp3 a todo volumen mientras se servia un plato de frituras y un refresco para encaminarse a ver el especial de metal de MTV (si en mi fic Meiling es una adicta al metal y Eriol un vago y QUE?¬¬), Cuando de pronto sonó el timbre Meiling se quito los audífonos y tomo el interfon en sus manos todavía no lo ponía en su oreja cuando de pronto yacía tumbada en el suelo.

-- Si…familia Lee—su ansioso sobresaltado e histérico primo no solo le había arrebatado el teléfono de las manos si no que la había echo caer al suelo.

Meiling se disponía a gritarle a su primo que era un grandísimo idiota, pero al notar su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos mientras mantenía el auricular pegado a su oreja le dejo pasmada, nunca, NUNCA había visto esa expresión es el rostro de Syaoran, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Sakura. ¿y no se suponía que ahora mas que nunca debería estar triste después de que rompieron?.

Aun sin entender el motivo de la felicidad del chico de cabellos chocolate, la joven Lee se retiro a la sala pues su añorado programa ya había empezado.

-- Syaoran...soy yo, Eriol—el joven trigueño sentía como su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo que preocuparía a cualquier cardiólogo.

--aaa…Hiraguizawa enseguida bajo—tiubio el joven Lee

-- De acuerdo…-- fue lo ultimo que dijo el albino antes de colgar el auricular.

Syaoran salio disparado sin siquiera despedirse de su excéntrica prima , tomo el elevador mas cercano y en menos de un minuto salía por las puertas del edificio residencial, fue entonces cuando le vio, el joven de ojos grises y principal motivo de sus desvelos recargado en un elegante Ferrari negro , vistiendo al igual que el un esmokin, estaba distraído y miraba hacia el cielo contemplando la luna, el viento jugaba con sus mechones y las estrellas iluminaban sus ojos, Syaoran se había quedado sin palabras.

-- ho… que rápido has llegado – saludo el joven albino con una sonrisa

Y el moreno seguía sin palabras….al fin y al cabo esa noche lo descubriría todo

* * *

**El rincon de los delirios **(tenga precausion):

JOOOOOOOOO

Saben adoro sus opiniones me hacen feliz de echo fue el motivo de que yo no abandonara este fic U.U, enserio prometo contestar el próximo capitulo ya tengo sueñito ., este capi estuvo algo corto pero ps quiero dejar el resto para el siguiente.

Pd: si dejan review harán un lugar lleno de yaoi¡ O.O (ojos sugestivos si ya te lo pirateé kao-chan)


End file.
